


Haruka's Journey in the Kalos Region

by princessbrivee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, HaruMichi, Pokemon Crossover, Sailor Moon - Freeform, pokemon xy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbrivee/pseuds/princessbrivee
Summary: Written for the Harumichi Fic Party, using the prompt "AU of Choice" Haruka Tenoh is a Pokémon Trainer traveling the Kalos Region at age seventeen, writing in her journal as she goes. All journal entries are in-between ≤≥. This was also written for my friend Rocket's birthday.





	

≤Hi there, my name is Haruka Tenoh. My mom bought me this journal to write down in throughout of Pokémon Journey. I’m seventeen years old as of today and that means I’m old enough! Way old enough. Some kids go around on this journey at ten, but I couldn’t leave my mom just yet back then. That was back when we lived in Hoenn. I kind of miss it there, but at the same time where we moved to is super cool. We recently moved to Kalos. And boy let me tell you it is fancy here!! Did you know people regularly get their FrouFrou’s groomed? It’s crazy, but like a cool crazy. But hey, mom’s calling me. I better get going, perhaps next time I write I’ll have a Pokémon of my own for my journey.≥

“Haruka, you don’t want to be late to Professor Sycamores.” Her mother said as she was preparing some lunch for herself. She had make Haruka her last home cooked meal a few moments prior to giving her the journal to write in. “It is a long travel from here to Lumoise. I’m letting you borrow my Pidgeotto.”  
“I know ma, I know, I’m on my way now.” Haruka said as she was packing some last minute things into her backpack. She was stopped as her mother hugged her tightly. Haruka returned the gesture saying, “Mommm you said you wouldn’t cry.”  
“I know, I know… I’m sorry… Have a nice time, okay? Don’t forget to call every now and again, and have fun.” Her mother said on the verge of tears.   
Haruka smiled and nodded, slipping out of her mother’s grasp. “Don’t worry, I’ll stop back at the house to show you my starter. Route one is over by here after all. Besides, I have to give you back your Pidgeotto, too, right?” She flashed a smile to her mother and with that she was off to Lumoise City to the professor’s lab.

Upon arrival to the lab, Haruka realized something. She did not decide on what starter she was going to pick. So as she was standing in the elevator, she was left with a tough decision. There was Froakie the water type, Fenekin the fire type, and Chespin the grass type. Was she going to make a team based on one type specialty and if so what was it? These were all questions that she probably should have thought of before the minutes before. Haruka decided that she was just going to leave it up to chance. Whatever Pokémon first came to mind would be what she picked. She would love her Pokémon no matter what it was. The hum of the elevator came to a halt, and with a ding the doors opened to his floor.   
“Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! Welcome to the world of –” Sycamore began, before rudely interrupted by the blonde before him.   
“Pokémon yeah yeah, b button, I know where I live, now lemme pick my starter!!” Haruka said excitedly, bouncing up and down with every word. She was acting very much like a ten year old would, to say the least.   
“Alright, calm down, your choices are right over here.” Sycamore said, leading the eager teenager to her choice of starter Pokémon. To your left is Chespin, to your right is Froakie, and right in the middle is Fenekin. So what will you choose as your starter?”  
“Hm…” The blonde said, tapping her chin. “I’ll take Fenekin!”  
“Well choice young lady.” Sycamore said, handing her the Pokéball. “And of course, you’ll need this,” he said while handing her her very own Pokédex. Haruka thanked Professor Sycamore and was off back home to see her mom for the last time in a while.

≤Hey it’s me again!! I just left my house and now I’m sitting under a tree in route 2. Don’t worry though, I’m not sitting in the grass. That would be stupid. Mom was pretty sad to see me going, but she knew it was all for good reason. I promised to call her and write her as often as I could. You wanna know what I picked as my starter? Fenekin! Some people give their Pokémon nicknames, but I decided not to. She’s so adorable, and one day she’s going to turn into the best, fiercest Delphox. But that probably won’t be for a while now. I’m about to head out to route 1 so I can catch some more Pokémon. Soon I’ll be challenging Viola, the Santalune City gym leader. She has bug types from my understanding, and I’m already at the advantage of having a fire type. Well, no use of me just sitting around writing, I’m gonna go catch some Pokémon. Write more later!!≥

And with that, the blonde found herself wandering the tall grass, catching herself a Pidgey, a Zigazoon, and a Scatterbug. It wasn’t the strongest team choice, but it would do for now. She was about to make her way to Route 3 when she was stopped by a youngster. “When two trainer’s eyes meet, a Pokémon battle must begin!” Said the youngster, before taking his battle stance. It was cute, but Haruka wasn’t going to go easy on him. Haruka took a few turns, but he was defeated easily. All he had was a Zigazoon, at level 5, though her Pokémon weren’t that high up in level ranking either. She then was back on her journey to Santalune to take on Viola and earn her first gym badge.   
All right I finally made it to the gym! In fact, I’m just about to battle Viola right now, I took a quick second to write this down, so I’m gonna keep it short and sweet. I had to battle three people, four Pokémon in total. I battled Youngster David, Youngster Zachary, and Lady Charlotte. My Fenekin and I beat them with ease. But I’m a little nervous to take on Viola, but I’m gonna try my best! Write more later!

Haruka walked up to the gym leader, a determined smile on her face, even though deep down she was terrified. Facing a gym leader was scary, especially since you didn’t want to be defeated. It was frowned upon to leave a gym without a badge. So Haruka knew it was all or nothing, she had to win against Viola. Soon, however, she began to speak.   
“That determined expression… That glint in your eye that says you’re up to the challenge… It’s fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a gym?”  
“Yeah… yeah it is…” Haruka said, shyly. Feeling somewhat ashamed of being seventeen years old and having never gone on a journey once.  
“Fantastic! Whether it’s the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory… They’re both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This’ll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory! I won’t let anything ruin this shot!”  
And with that the two began battling. Haruka had stocked up on potions before hand, since her only fire type was her Fenekin. Viola started with her Surskit. Since that Pokémon was partially a water type, her fenekin didn’t do much damage. But it was a good thing she had her Pidgey. Surskit’s were weak against flying types. After defeating her Surskit, Viola sent out her Vivillon, and Haruka sent out her Fenekin. Vivillion was weak against fire types, and was taken down in no time.   
“Haruka, you… No, it wasn’t you alone. You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!“ Viola said, before presenting the blonde with the Bug Badge. Haruka placed it in her badge case in her bag. After leaving the gym, Haruka headed to Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon and stay for the night.

≤Oh hey, sorry for such a long time not writing. To be completely honest, I kind of forgot about this journal thing. I guess I’ll catch you up to speed on what’s been going on. My current team is Braixen (yeah my Fenekin finally evolved), Ivysaur, Mareep, Eevee, Vivillon, and Lapras. Pretty cool team don’t you think? I’ve got five gym badges. Three more until I can face the elite four and the champion! I don’t wanna sound too confident, but I think I’m gonna do amazing! I beat the previous gym leaders with ease. How much harder could it be? Well, I mean I know the Elite Four is hard, but at the rate I’m going I’m on a roll. Besides, I’m much older than half the kids on their journeys; probably it’s giving me the upper hand. Well, I’m at a café in Lumoise before I head out again, so I’m gonna have some coffee or something so I’ll write more later!≥

Haruka said, putting her journal and pen into her bag and getting up from where she was sitting to order something. That’s when she spotted her, the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen in her entire life. Haruka’s heart was racing. She knew she was gay, from a long time ago. She just never acted on her impulses. Her mother needed her after her father passed away. But she was on her own now and there were no excuses. ‘She’s probably straight, girls like her always were.’ Though part of Haruka couldn’t pull her gaze away. There she was, this beautiful girl clad in a blue crop and a white skirt with a white sun hat. Her hair fell in curls on her shoulders. Soon the girl from across the room noticed the gaze on her. She smiled at Haruka, placing her cup down and walking toward her.

“I’m sorry for staring at you!!” Haruka blurted out when the other girl got close enough to her. The other just giggled, placing her hand over her mouth. ‘Fuck stop that that’s adorable,’ Haruka thought, her cheeks growing redder and redder by the second.   
“No, no, it’s okay. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before.”  
“This is uh, actually my first time here…”  
“Ah, well it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Michiru Kaioh, who might you be?”  
“H-Haruka… Haruka Tenoh.”  
“Well, Haruka, why don’t you join me for some tea. Or coffee, if that’s what you prefer. I mean, unless you’re busy because—”  
“NO NO, I-I’m not busy at all I’d love to sit with you.”  
“Alright then we can go to my table.” Michiru said, walking through the rather small crowd of people. For such a busy city there weren’t too many people in the café. It was probably more a spot for locals and not so much tourists. Haruka really only found herself there because she wanted to stop and write in her journal about her recent activities. If she had completely forgotten about it she may not have been able to meet this gorgeous girl. “So,” Michiru asked, sipping her tea, “what brings you to Lumoise?”  
“Oh, ah, well I’m actually on a journey.” Haruka answered, nervously.  
“You seem much older than ten if you ask me.”  
“I’m actually seventeen…”  
“Ah that’s good, are you thirsty?”  
“Um, actually I’m a bit parched…” Haruka said, looking down to her lap. Meanwhile, Michiru just snapped her finger and immediately someone who worked there was in front of their table. “What would you like?”  
“Just some water will be fine.” Haruka said, not wanting to impose.  
“So you’re a trainer, hm? Did you just come from the gym here?”   
“Yeah, I won actually.” She boasted, hoping to make herself seem impressing in front of the other.  
“Ah, how interesting.”  
“Are you a trainer by any chance?” Haruka asked, generally curious.  
“I was. But that was a long time ago.” Michiru said, smiling towards the blonde. “I went on my journey back when I was ten. So I guess not that long ago. Simply eight years.”  
“That’s pretty cool! Back when I was ten I didn’t live here, though. I would have journeyed Hoenn.”  
“Ah, I could tell you weren’t from around here.”  
“How so?”  
“Well for starters, you don’t have an accent.” Michiru pointed out. “And well, I suppose our girls here aren’t as, handsome as you are you.”   
Haruka could have sworn that her cheeks were burning. Her whole face felt like it was burning to be exact. Michiru was definitely flirting with her. And all she could mutter out was, “Th-thank you.” ‘Smooth, Haruka, smooth’.   
The two spent the rest of their afternoon chatting up over tea and coffee, which Haruka eventually had the guts to order. Michiru spoke about growing up in Kalos, and Haruka did the same about Hoenn. She got homesick for her native land most of the times, but part of her thought it was almost destiny that she was to be here in Kalos at this time. Okay, maybe destiny was a strong word, but she was really grateful to have met Michiru.   
“So, where are you headed to next?” Michiru asked, signing her check. She offered to pay for Haruka and, though Haruka refused, Michiru did anyway. Her handwriting was so neat and curved. It was very elegant.   
“Well, if I’m correct Valerie is next right? In Laverre City?”  
“Yes you would be correct.”   
“So then that’s where I’m headed to. Though I might take advantage of being by a Center. Being able to sleep in an actual bed does wonders, especially since I’ve been sleeping outside for the past few days.” Haruka said, getting excited at the fact of being able to have an actual pillow and not just a pile of grass. She wasn’t spoiled, but roughing it for a few days in a row can get exhausting.   
“Well, you could stay at a center, or you’re more than welcomed to stay by my place.” Michiru replied, more casually than Haruka would have expected.   
“W-we just met…” Haruka said, cheeks heating up again.  
“What do you think I’m going to murder you in your sleep or something? I have a guest room, and it’d be my pleasure to have you stay over.”  
“A-alright…” Haruka said, nervously. She really did want to go back to her place, really she did. ‘Is this flirting, she’s totally flirting with me. Does she want me to sleep with her? Is that what this is…’ The blonde swallowed hard, suddenly her throat becoming very dry. She took a sip of her water, trying not to choke on air. Michiru handed the check back to their server, and once she was returned her credit card, they were off.

“So you live in Lumoise I’m assuming?” Haruka asked as the two walked down the street. There was a comfortable distance between them, but part of her just wanted to grab the other’s hand and hold it. She didn’t, however.   
“No. I just stay here on occasion.” Michiru replied, retrieving her key from her purse. “I used to live here, though, when I was younger.”   
“Ah, right you did mention that earlier.” Haruka added. “So where is your permant residence now?” She asked, generally curious.  
“I have none. I’ve places of residence all over. I love to travel, I think staying in one place all the time is boring.” Michiru smiled, her wanderlust present in every word. Haruka’s only response was to nod at the other’s words. They began walking in a comfortable silence, until they reached a hotel-like apartment. There was a man at the door to open it and everything. He greeted Michiru, also saying hello to Haruka. They made their way to an elevator, where Michiru placed her key into a slot in order to press her floor’s button. Haruka felt out of place, like this was the type of residence for the elitest of the elite and she just didn’t fit in. The gentle hum of the elevator came to a halt, and the two walked to a door farther down the hall. When Michiru opened the door to her penthouse suite Haruka’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. It was huge, elegant, not at all what she had been expecting.   
“Make yourself at home, the guest bedroom is the door on the left. Feel free to use the shower or the bath if you’d like, too.” Michiru said with a smile, walking over to her living room. Haruka decided she could use a shower; it had been a few days, so she decided to take Michiru’s offer on washing up. Maybe she’d have a nap, too.

≤I swear I’ve never been more comfortable in my entire life. So I met this amazing girl today, her name is Michiru. She’s adorable and so sweet and she’s really attractive fuck I probably have the most massive crush on her. And she was flirting with me! Lots of girls flirt with me, but I’ve never actually felt anything oh man. But anyway, get this; she let me come back to her place. I just took a shower and holy shit! It was so cool! There were water jets on the side and it felt like a massage or something. Amazing. I really needed that, I’ve never felt more clean. Now I’m lying in a bed with this really fluffy comforter. I’m about to nap cause I’m exhausted. Michiru said it was fine with her. She said she’d wake me up when dinner was done. Well, write more later, I’m gonna sleep.≥

The room was dimly lit when Michiru entered it. Haruka was absolutely adorable while sleeping. Michiru sat on the edge of the bed, watching her for a few moments. She looked so peaceful, but she didn’t want Haruka’s food to get cold. So Michiru decided to gently shake Haruka’s arm. Haruka let out a loud snore before sitting up.   
“I’m up I’m up!” Haruka said, taking a deep breath.  
“Did I scare you, I didn’t mean to…” Michiru apologized.   
“No, no I’m just a heavy sleeper I guess.” Haruka laughed. “Is dinner ready?”  
“Yes it is.” Michiru smiled. The mood of the room was very romantic, and neither of them realized it until they were sitting face to face, so close to kissing. They both kind of stared at each other. Michriu bit her lip, waiting for Haruka to initiate something. But instead, Haruka just jumped off the bed.  
“Well, uh, what’re we waiting for, don’t want our food to get cold.” Haruka said, walking out of the room to hopefully find the dining room. Michiru coughed awkwardly, letting out a sigh before following the blonde.

Haruka hadn’t had a home cooked meal in ages. Michiru prepared for them pasta with sauce. It was simple, but still delicious. It was better than whatever they served at the Pokémon Centers or chip bags she called dinner. They sat in silence for a while, each too focused on their dinners to really make conversation. That was until Michiru spoke up.   
“Haruka…”   
“Hm?” Haruka responded, looking up from her plate of food.  
“Have you ever thought of having a travel companion?”   
“What’d you mean?”  
“Well… tomorrow morning you’re going to be on your way to Laverre and, well I thought maybe we could spend some more time together, but—”  
“You want to travel with me?” Haruka interrupted.  
“If you wouldn’t mind…”  
“That’s a great idea! Of course you can travel with me!” Haruka answered ecstatically. She was so glad Michiru brought it up because she didn’t want to leave her either. Michiru’s only answer was a smile, one that seemed to light up the whole room.

≤I’m back in this fluffy bed again. I swear I might just have to steal this comforter after my journey’s over because it’s amazing. As I’m writing, Michiru is packing a bag for our journey. Yeah our! She said she’d come with me as my travel companion. I’m really excited because I didn’t want to leave her just yet. She’s got this beautiful smile and I hope this leads somewhere good. I should call mom and tell her I met a girl; she’d be thrilled. But maybe I should wait and see where this goes. We’ll see what happens. I’m really excited to be back on the rode again after this though, no matter how nice this bed is and how good the food is. We’re going to just make one quick trip to the Pokémon Center tomorrow just to make sure all my Pokémon are in tip top shape. Michiru’s going to show me her team, too. I think she said they’re all water types, which is pretty cool. It probably was challenging only having one type but she seems like someone who’d be a strong trainer. Also battling with her can help me level up my Pokémon before the last three gym leaders. It’ll also be a huge help before Victory Rode. Well, I’m nodding off as I write this so I’m gonna go for the night! Write more later!≥

Both Haruka and Michiru were walking through Laverre’s Nature Trail, talking to one another.  
“You’re kidding!” Michiru said.  
“Nope, I’ve never kissed anyone before.”  
“Not once?”  
“Maybe it sounds worse cause where I grew up kissing wasn’t such a cultural thing.”  
“I mean look at you…” Michiru said, both of them stopping in their paths, “nobody has ever just… kissed you?” Haruka’s cheeks flared red. ‘Is this going to be my first kiss… what do I do do I lean down towards her to make it seem like I know what I’m doing?’ But with that there was a rustling sound heard. “Aren’t you going to try and catch that?”  
Haruka nodded, making her way to the grass. Out came a wild Goomy.  
“Look, Michiru it’s so cute!”  
“Are you going to compliment it or battle it?”  
“Oh, right!” And with that, Haruka reached for a Pokéball on her belt. Though she was fumbling on which one to pick since she was being watched.   
“Do you have a fairy, ice, or dragon type? Goomy’s are weak to those types.”  
“Yeah, my Vivillon is an ice type! Alright Vivillon, I choose you!” Haruka said letting the butterfly Pokémon out of its pokeball. It took no time for her to catch a Goomy. “HELL YEAH I CAUGHT IT! DID YOU SEE THAT?”  
“Yes I did…” Michiru giggled over how excited at how Haruka was getting. “Is there any reason for all the excitement?”  
“Well, I caught a cute Pokémon, and I had a cute girl to watch me catch it!” Haruka said, proudly at first, but then got embarrassed as she realized what she said. “I uh, I mean…” Michiru just walked up to her, stroking her cheek before kissing her. It wasn’t anything too crazy; just warm lips on lips, before pulling away.   
“M-Michiru…”  
“Don’t you have more Pokémon to catch?” Michiru asked, and all Haruka could do was nod and continue with her on the path.

≤OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!! We just made it into Laverre City and, me and Michiru kissed. First out in the Nature Trail… and then a lot after that. That may have been why it took us so long to get here, but anyway! We just stopped at a Pokémon center for the night, Michiru’s showering right now. But oh man her lips are so soft and she always has this lipstick on that smells like candy and she’s just such a good kisser like holy shit. She also strokes her thumb on my cheek and I swear to god I feel like I’m melting every time she does that. I feel a little sorry for all the kids who probably were out catching Pokémon, but at the same time I do not give a shit. Well I think I heard the water turn off so I’m gonna put this away. How embarrassing would it be for her to read this!!!!≥

“Ah that was nice.” Michiru said, her hair up in a towel wearing pajama pants and a sweatshirt.  
“Are you cold?”   
“A little, but don’t worry I’ll be fine. Do you want to use the shower?” Michiru asked, walking over to her bag to get out her water bottle.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m gonna go do that.” Haruka said, standing off of her bed, looking for pajamas to bring into the bathroom. “I’ll be out in a few.” She said, walking into the bathroom. Michiru meanwhile decided to get herself into bed and sleep. They’d been walking for a majority of the day and she hadn’t walked around a place like that in years now. When Haruka got out of the shower, she was surprised to find the other out like a light, so she crawled into her own bed and got herself some shut eye.

≤Okay okay I gotta remember to keep writing in this thing. I guess I got a legitimate excuse, though, I’ve been busy with Michiru. NOT LIKE THAT more in the sense of battling and some kissing here and there. I just beat the last gym leader! I’ve got all eight badges. Also it’s fucking freezing here this place is like a constant winter. It’s pretty looking but at the same time it’s so cold. I gave my sweatshirt to Michiru, she tried to give it back, but she was shivering a lot. And it’s really big on her it’s super cute. I’m gonna go back out to the other room and tell Michiru I won, I’m sure she’ll be real proud of me. Maybe I’ll get a congratulatory kiss! See ya later!≥

“Michiru guess what I got!?” Haruka said, showing off her eigth gym badge to Michiru.  
“That’s great! So you’ve got all eight, huh?” Michiru asked, rubbing her palms together to create friction for heat until she got a better idea.  
“Yup now it’s on to training for the el—” Haruka began, before her lips were over taken by the smaller’s lips. Haruka quickly catches on. Their kiss was hungry and lustful, before realizing they were standing in front of one of the men who watched over the gyms. Michiru turned her head, Haruka whimpering of the kiss breaking.   
“No, it’s okay, you can continue.” The man said, before Michiru grabbed Haruka’s hand and began running out of the gym.  
“Where are we gonna go?” Haruka asked, as she was being pulled.  
“The Pokémon Center,” Michiru stopped in her tracks, dancing her fingers up and down the blonde’s chest. “I want you so bad.”  
“We can’t do that there!” Haruka whined, not realizing what she could be turning down.   
“Why not?”  
“They’re not going to let us do that there!!”  
“They’re heteronormative, Haruka, just follow my lead.” Michiru said, walking far up from the blonde. The two walked into the Pokémon Center, with a distance between them a comfortable distance, a barrier if you will.   
“Hi,” Michiru said to the Nurse Joy. “We need a room for two.”  
“Right this way, it’s so nice to see two friends traveling together.” The Nurse Joy said, as she showed them a room. “Have a nice stay.”  
And as soon as Michiru knew she was far enough from the door, locked it and pounced at the blonde. They continued their hunger and lustful kiss. Layers and layers of clothing were removed. Michiru kissed down Haruka’s stomach, keeping one of her hands cupped over Haruka’s mouth to prevent her from making too much noise and causing suspicion. Michiru’s mouth soon met Haruka’s sweet spot, causing the other to tremble and moan underneath her. Michiru realized her tongue wasn’t enough and soon added two fingers, and then three. Haruka was about to explode, Michiru was so good. And all Haurka could do was sit under her and shake and moan. Haruka had to bite her fist in order not to scream when she hit her climax. It took a few moments of panting, before Haruka flipped the two of them over, leaving Haruka on top.   
“Do your worst.” Michiru said, bucking her hips up to try and let Haruka catch the hint.. Haruka nodded, roaming Michiru’s body letting her long fingers send shivers down Michiru’s spine. Her hands groped Michiru’s breasts, while her mouth made way to Michiru’s neck, kissing and biting it.   
“It’s a good thing I look good in scarves.” Michiru said between moans. Haruka’s touches didn’t feel inexperienced. They jolted Michiru’s body with each graze. And the two of them all night had their way with each other. And it was way better than Haruka’s expected congratulatory kiss.

≤ALRIGHT I REALLY NEED TO LEARN TO REMEMBER TO FUCKING WRITE IN THIS THING. LETS RECAP REAL QUICK IM MAKING THIS SHORT SWEET AND TO THE POINT. Michiru didn’t come with me to Victory Rode since she’s done this before and she said this is something I had to do on my own. We slept together. A lot. And I love her. A lot. And she’s really good in bed ugh. BUT ANYWAY YEAH IM ABOUT TO BATTLE THE CHAMPION RIGHT NOW AND ILL COME BACK OVER AND OVER IF I HAVE TO!! I WONT LOSE!!≥

Haruka slipped her journal into her bag, before entering the room of the champion. Her jaw dropped, as she was faced with  
“Michiru?! You’re the champion of the region?”  
“That would be me, yes.” Michiru answered. "Welcome at last, dear Haruka Tenoh. As you must know, I am the Champion, Michiru. Or well, perhaps you didn’t know that. I can’t wait to see what you and your Pokémon are capable now that I know exactly what it is you’ve done already!”  
“Wait wait wait, you’re telling me I slept with the champion of the region?!”  
“I don’t know, you tell me.” Michiru giggled.  
“Then how come nobody recognized you?”  
“It’s kept under wraps for the common trainer so they don’t know who they’re up against. Though, you do have quite the unfair advantage of having battled me. Well, Haruka, show me what you got.”   
And with that, the battle commenced. It was lover against lover and after a long endless battle of many revives and mega evolutions the winner was chosen.   
“I-I’m so choked up that it’s hard to know what I should say, but I…I… I’m just so glad at this moment that I was good enough to be the Champion… After all, it gave me the chance to meet and battle with you and your wonderful Pokémon! And well, being able to meet you a little closer.” Michiru winked.  
“Good enough to be the champion? What do you mean?”  
“You won, you’re the champion now.”  
“Nah, why don’t we say I let you keep the position. I’m more the hometown kind of gal.”  
“Do you at least want to celebrate winning? There’s a room back there that I sometimes stay in. Bed and all.”  
“Say no more.”

And with that, the two lovebirds walked into Michiru’s quarters at the league to congratulate Haruka for winning the battle and Michiru still reigning as champion.


End file.
